


［孝看红琛／颜琛］丈夫的大哥（人妻、NTR、双性，各种不做人）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 4k+的搞人妻，高泥AV文风，不喜勿看，看了责任自负不做人文学，纯粹为了自己爽
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, 刘俊孝X姚琛
Kudos: 45





	［孝看红琛／颜琛］丈夫的大哥（人妻、NTR、双性，各种不做人）

刘俊孝永远也忘不了第一次见到姚琛的场景。

就跟现在一样，他去他的小弟张颜齐家吃饭，刚在玄关脱了鞋，正想问张颜齐他穿哪双，视野里就出现一对淡蓝色的棉拖鞋，一双白白净净的手给递过来的，端端正正地摆在他双脚前方。他顺着那只手稍稍起身抬眼看，一个白白净净的男孩儿正蹲在他跟前，小小的脸蛋儿细细的眼睛，全是柔润的线条组成的，一手拎着拖鞋，一手臂弯里像抱着小婴儿似的兜着一簇绿色的小花，正仰着脸冲他笑。

他的声音跟他的长相一样柔软，“俊孝哥，你穿这双吧。”

他大概是有那么一两秒的愣神，一把熟悉的低沉一些的嗓音窜过来。

“哥，这就是我老婆，跟你说过的，姚琛。”

刘俊孝换上那双拖鞋，起身看到那男孩儿也站起来了，比他想象中高，但是很瘦，长长一条，目测骨架小，在同样精瘦的张颜齐身边依然显得小了一圈。

他看着姚琛微露羞涩，不痛不痒地拍了张颜齐一下，倒是撒娇的意味更浓。打是打了，但嘴上也没再反驳什么。

“你给俊孝哥倒点喝的。”姚琛轻声细语地吩咐道，“等一下放好这个花，我把菜端出来。”

怎么说呢，他知道张颜齐长得不赖，放在他手下做事的一众年轻小伙里，甚至可以说也是排得上号的。作为他们其中为数不多的英年早婚的男人，张颜齐平日也会忍不住跟其他爱玩的兄弟推销“稳定的生活”，仿佛一个长辈，而他最有力的证据，就是吹自己老婆怎么水灵、怎么可人、怎么贴心。

刘俊孝不是八卦的人，又是他们大哥，一堆小年轻起哄凑过去瞅张颜齐手机上的照片的时候，他也只是在一旁笑着看，可做不到也挤过去凑热闹。

他是真没想到，张颜齐能说会道的嘴里那漂亮的老婆，竟比他说得还漂亮。他甚至有一瞬间在想，这哪是小弟的老婆，这应该是大哥的老婆。

刘俊孝跟着了魔似的，有事没事就爱往张颜齐家跑，工作上也对他更加照顾——这就给他更多理由上他家了；张颜齐和姚琛都很喜欢这个大哥，又知道他还单着，老叫他去他们家吃饭。

刘俊孝越跟姚琛处，越觉不能自拔，也越发感到自己并非完全单相思。就好比现在，刘俊孝又坐在他们家餐桌旁，端的是天经地义的缘由——张颜齐在他的提携下在局里升了职，为了庆祝，于情于理刘俊孝又成了他们的座上客。他们两口子都是重庆人，正好就弄了火锅，刘俊孝没意见，但在火锅的腾腾热气中，姚琛就穿了件旁边开得老低的背心，探着上身给刘俊孝盛汤，从他侧面看过去，他有着犹如花季少女般美妙弧线的胸乳，一览无遗。

他是知道姚琛的体质的——以前张颜齐在闲聊时提过一嘴，说他和姚琛暂时还不想要孩子，那时刘俊孝就大概知道了。只不过那会儿刘俊孝并没多想，毕竟也不是什么太大的稀奇事儿；如今却不一样了，这两口子可真不把他当外人；刘俊孝嘴上应和着张颜齐聊的工作上的事，视线拉不住地盯着那对雪白的小东西起起伏伏，上面粉嘟嘟的两点随着姚琛的动作在背心里若隐若现。

他还没尝那翻滚的辣锅，就已经觉得喉咙口要冒烟。

“哥，喝汤～”姚琛坐下了，笑眯眯地看着他。

他没法说服自己说这里面没有一点勾引他的意思。

饭间他靠侃天侃地转移了一些注意力。张颜齐难得兴致很高，喝了不少酒，刘俊孝顺水推舟地灌了他不少，可能是因为难得，姚琛也没怎么阻止他，甚至自己也喝了点儿——刘俊孝记得张颜齐说过，他老婆不太能喝。

酒足饭饱，张颜齐彻底给喝趴下了，不省人事，刘俊孝帮着微醺的姚琛把人搬进卧室床上躺着，又帮后者收拾碗筷，想着姚琛被酒精催熟的粉扑扑的小脸蛋，再也忍耐不了，大步走进厨房。

姚琛已经在水槽前洗碗了，见他来了只是稍稍转过头，“谢谢哥，放那儿就行——”

他“行了”还没说完，就被刘俊孝从背后抱住，他细细的“啊”了一声，还来不及抖，又被年长男人从脸颊开始亲，一路热切地埋进他的颈窝里。

“！俊孝哥！——”他听起来惊惧又疑惑，肩膀往后扭，一只湿漉漉的手要去推刘俊孝，却被强壮的男人搂住小细腰的手臂一个使劲更紧地摁进怀里。

“嗯——…”他一个激灵，本能地弯下腰。

他看起来那样慌张无措，蹙着秀气的眉头，睁圆了一双细长的眼睛，不得力的挣扎就好像一只为时已晚地发现自己已经进了猎食者嘴里的小鹿。

“别装了，”刘俊孝舔舐吮吻着他脖子上细嫩的皮肉，“小琛，你真的好香…”

“我、我没有，唔，俊孝哥，别、不要…”他还在徒劳地推拒着，细小的求饶声已然夹杂了一丝鼻音，眼眶也红了，推搡的细瘦手腕被刘俊孝捉住，麻利地举起来，暴露出光洁柔嫩的腋下，接着男人顺势低头。

“！！嗯啊….不要，不要舔，那里…呜…”姚琛的抗拒淬上了一点崩溃的味道。

那里脆弱敏感的皮肤被舔了两下就泛红，姚琛一个劲地哆嗦，无助地低头看男人顺着蔓延的红晕舔到了背心大开口中露出的他的乳房外缘。

刘俊孝满怀满嘴的温香软玉，耳朵里是姚琛娇糯的求饶，激动得鼻子要喷火，他两只大手一转，把姚琛在他怀里翻了个面，正对着他，背靠在水槽边上，不给他一丝喘气的机会，一手刷地撩起了姚琛的背心，露出那对他垂涎已久的浑圆白嫩的奶子，一手往下探进他的居家短裤里。

“哥、哥，嗯呜…不要这样，停，唔——”刘俊孝堵住了他吐着拒绝和香气的小嘴，直接舌头强劲地顶进去，不由分说地卷起姚琛的嫩舌搅动。男孩说不了话了，对握住自己一边乳房揉捏和在自己内裤里乱摸的两只手只能从喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟。

男孩快被吻得背过气去，刘俊孝才放了他，火热的气息伴着粗砺的低语扑面而来，“小琛，哥是真的喜欢你，你说，哥平时对你好不好，对颜齐好不好？”

姚琛迷茫地看着他，一双柔媚的眼睛里弥漫雾气，似乎随时都能化成水珠落下，他张张嘴，又合上，再张开，才发出声来，“好、好的…哥——”他慌乱抓住刘俊孝又揉起他胸乳的手腕，哀求道，“别这样，颜齐还在房里…”似乎想要唤起男人的良心。

可惜只起了反效果，刘俊孝爱欲冲脑，平日里欣赏看顾的弟弟此刻在他心里倒成了霸占着他不配的宝贝的恶人。他不像张颜齐，是个文职，他以前是出外勤的，现在上来了，不用在外面跑，但他从来没松懈身材管理，一身腱子肉，姚琛就算也健身也结实，还是不能比的，此刻的反抗根本不够看。他不管不顾地埋头进眼前雪白的胸脯，在玉脂般的嫩肉上粗鲁地吮出一个个红痕，一边含糊不清地说，“他睡死了，听不见的，乖…”一边另一只手还在姚琛内裤里揉捻他的花唇，“宝贝儿，心肝儿，你已经湿透了，你也想要的。”

姚琛摇着头，嘴里仍在往外冒细碎的反抗，他生性温柔体贴，也不敢大声怕吵醒了卧室里的老公，刘俊孝见他香腮飞红，一脸痛苦又容忍的模样，恶从胆边生，含住他早已挺立的肉粉色的乳头狠命一吸，手上摸到他两腿间肉逢里的花核，用力一捏。

姚琛发出一声卡在喉咙里的尖叫，受不住地仰头往后撅，被刘俊孝一手兜住背，他纤细结实的身体在他怀里像过电了一般痉挛，尤其是下半身，滑腻多肉的大腿根紧紧夹着刘俊孝的手，胯部不住地往前耸动。

刘俊孝松开嘴里喷香的奶头，发出“啵”的一声，同时抽出那只已经湿漉漉的手，直起身把还在颤抖的姚琛抱个满怀：张颜齐的小妻子香汗淋漓，一脸恍惚地仰着小脸喘气，似乎半天才意识到自己刚刚被玩得丢了，眨眨眼，泪水终于滑过那颗动人的泪痣，流下来，漂亮爱娇得叫人心口疼。

双儿身体比常人敏感，看来是真的。

“小琛，宝贝，你太美了，真乖，哥哥疼你…”摧枯拉朽的激情不减反增，刘俊孝兴奋地舔掉他脸上的泪，又去亲了一会儿他的嘴。姚琛浑身软绵绵的，任他在口内翻搅，又迷迷糊糊地抬手让他脱掉了背心。

男孩柔嫩弹润的乳房简直品不够，刘俊孝爱不释口地在两个奶头间来回唆，一边又抱着姚琛挪到一边的餐桌上；姚琛无力的双手推着他的脑袋，却更像在爱抚他的头发。

刚收拾干净的餐桌被摆上了另一道大餐。姚琛玉体横陈，晕头转向，还没撑起上身，就被刘俊孝一把脱掉了裤子和内裤，然后握住膝盖分开了修长白皙的腿，露出中间穴。

“俊孝、哥，够了，不能再——”姚琛迷迷瞪瞪地见男人粗大的两根手指分开他充血的肉瓣，才算回过神，又提起一口气来，哀羞地想要合拢腿，被刘俊孝双手摁住腿根，拇指再次扯开穴，露出里面鲜红干净的嫩肉和穴口——和他的胸部不一样，这一看就不是小女孩儿的穴了，沁着熟果的诱人香气。

“别看了，哥哥…不要不要不要——啊——”姚琛还在白费力地扭着胯，完全阻止不了刘俊孝低头就舔了上去。

这下姚琛撑也撑不住了，像一汪春水倾泻在餐桌上，皱着眉头泪眼朦胧，两只手紧紧捂住想要发出娇喘淫叫的嘴，压在胸口的手臂把乳房都挤得变形，挤出一道深深的沟，刘俊孝看得眼热，一根舌头不遗余力地往蜜穴里面探，感到姚琛的小脚在他肩膀上无措地乱蹬乱踩。

等刘俊孝暂且吃得尽兴了，姚琛已经只有喘气的劲了，他刚刚在男人嘴里吹了一次，还没缓过来，又被男人手指勾进穴里挖到掉眼泪，每挖几下就抖着窄胯喷得到处都是。当刘俊孝终于掏出他那根蓄势待发已久的大鸟，抵上姚琛的美穴，后者已经双眼涣散，只凭着模糊的意识去推男人压下来石头一样硬的小腹——用“摸”大概更合适。

“嗯…不、不可以，那里真的不可以…” 他双眼虚弱地眯着，慢吞吞地吐字，口齿依然不清，像真正喝醉了一般，“呜…老公…只有老公能插的…求、求求你了，俊、俊孝哥，求求、啊——”

姚琛绝望地拱起上身，发出一声甜腻粘稠的哀叫——这会儿不狠狠地插进去，他刘俊孝就不是男人了。

刘俊孝舔着嘴角回味着这小人妻嫩逼甜美的滋味，双手掐住他不堪一握的细腰，开始使劲地让他的屁股一下下往他几把上撞。

姚琛再说不出一个反抗的字，也失去了羞耻的意识，挺着胸失控地哭叫浪吟着，娇躯在刘俊孝掌握里扭得起浪，之前的高潮已经把他的身体推上了从未到过的巅峰，刘俊孝要他迟迟下不来，还要逼他到更狂乱的极乐境地。

第一次姚琛去得突然，这会儿没那么快，得以让刘俊孝品尝到这可人儿逐渐积累起来的快感。他虽单身久了，但绝不缺乏经验，知道小人妻仰头抬胯、骚叫不休是被顶着花心了，也知道他左右扭动想要合拢腿，肚子也跟着发抖就是快去了。他没存着逗他玩儿的心思，虎腰呼呼地摆，每一下都是实打实地操到底，不多时，小人妻就又抽搐着潮喷了。

姚琛已经彻底没了清明神志，陷入汹涌的情潮里，他呜咽着被刘俊孝翻过身，从后面被插进那口美穴，只懂得趴着摇晃，乖得不得了。他被刘俊孝翻来覆去地干到后半夜，终于体力精神力均不支地昏睡过去，浑身上下没一处干的地方。

END

一个实在写不动了的番外：

姚琛去局里给值班的张颜齐送饭，自然免不了又被后者一众同僚羡慕，羡慕张颜齐命好娶到这么个美娇娘、好老婆，一口一个嫂子叫得姚琛脸都红了。张颜齐一边被姚琛的温柔伺候着胃，一边被同事的羡慕伺候着虚荣心，心口发烫，拽着姚琛就要在他单独一间的办公室里动手动脚。

刚把人抱上桌，解开上衣在姚琛热乎乎的胸脯里呼噜了几下，就有人敲门。

“颜齐。”是刘俊孝的声音，“别胡闹了，老三有新数据要你分析，赶紧的，挺急的。”

张颜齐不情不愿地从姚琛身上爬下来，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨裤带都还没解，被姚琛安抚地亲了亲嘴角，又吻了个湿的，才肯走。

姚琛正坐在张颜齐办公桌上系衬衣扣子，却听门口又有响声，一抬头，高大的男人目光炯炯地走进来，把门在他身后落了锁。

他心头发颤，一下子氲了双眼，“俊孝哥…”

刘俊孝走到姚琛面前。

姚琛顺从地分开了腿，抬手搂住男人的脖子，迎接他凶猛火热的吻。


End file.
